Pellinore Warthrop
'Pellinore Xavier Warthrop '''was born to Dr.Alistar Warthrop and his wife. As a child he was raised by a strict and emotional distant father. Eventually his father sent to him to boarding school to study abroad. When Warthrop was just a teenager his mom fell ill with tuberculosis and died. Sometime after Warthrop finished school he began to study and research monster just like his father. During an unknown period of time Dr. Warthrop became known as one of the leading experts in Monstrumology. Eventually Warthrop decided to hire James Henry as his assistant. James serves as his assistant for many years before tragically dying in a house fire leaving Will Henry an orphaned. Due to James's loyalty the doctor decides to take Will Henry in as his apprentice. History Not much is known about Dr. Warthrops life before he took Will Henry in. He was born in 1800's to Dr. Alistar and his wife. Eventually he was sent to a boarding school where he was educated abroad. When he was a teenager his mom developed tuberculosis. After finishing his studies he came back to his home in New Jerusalem and began to study Monstrumology. Eventually Dr. Warthrop became one of the leading Monstrumologist. During this time he also hired James Henry as his assistant. After a fire kills James and his wife. Will Henry (there son) is taken in as the doctors new assistant/apprentice. The Monstrumologist After Will Henry's parents died in a house fire, Warthrop took Will into his house as an assistant. When Erasmus Gray brought the body of a dead girl to the house, Warthrop was at once obsessed with the discovery. When the the unborn ''Anthtopophagi ''was discovered, Warthrop made it his personal mission to find out how the creatures came to America in the first place. Warthrop convinced Will that the matter did not need to be taken to the authorities, and arranged for Will Henry and himself to be taken to the cemetary, guided by Erasmus. Upon returning to the cemetary where the body was discovered, the group ran into a group of ''Anthropophagi. ''One took hold of Erasmus, and Warthrop promptly shot him in the head, explaining to Will that Erasmus "would have thanked me if he could." As they were unable to make a good count of the creatures, the doctor put off notifing the authorities, believing the ''Anthrpophagi ''would be satisfied with Erasmus. This hypothesis was proven very wrong once the creatures attacked and devoured an entire family: save one. Before knowing this, Warthrop and Will Henry journeyed to Moltey Hills to meet with Captain Hezekiah Varner, the man who brought the ''Anthropophagi ''to America. Varner, who was bedridden, told the pair the entire story from beginning to end. Upon hearing the conclusion of the story, Warthrop discovered maggots growing in Varner and realized he would not survive the night. Warthrop stayed with Varner until he died, after sending Will out into the hall. After returning to New Jerusalem, Warthrop was called in to investigate the killings, and met Malachai, the sole survivor of the attack. Malachai told the story, and after Will and the doctor investigated the house, Warthrop allowed him to stay at the house. It was about this time that Jack Kearns arrived in New Jerusalem, after being called by Warthrop earlier. Warthrop expressed his disdain for Kearns, but worked with him. Around this time, Will told Warthrop his beliefs on why the creatures were in America: Warthrop's father had ordered them. Warthrop took the suggestion that his father had been associating with rebels badly, and only later suggested it could possibly be true. Kearns gathered together a group of men to put in place the Maori Protocol, which killed most of the ''Anthropophagi. ''Using a woman as bait enraged Warthrop, and he gave her to one of the men to take care of. The group went to the Warthrop graves, and found the entrance to the ''Anthropophagi's ''den. Will Henry went first to scout ahead, and he returned later, to Warthrop's relief. The climax of the story was not done in the presence of the doctor, though Will narrates that he and Kearns went back to Moltey Hill to find out how the creatures had been fed. After finding out, Kearns promptly killed the informant, much to the anger of Warthrop. Warthrop and Will Henry also believe that Kearns was Jack the Ripper. Warthrop also tests Will's blood to see if the parasite that infected him and his father is still balanced, telling Will he would have to learn to do it himself one day. Curse of the Wendigo Isle of Blood Physical Appearance Personality Dr. Warthrop is a very paradoxical. Will Henry has described him as a brilliant yet obtuse man with a huge ego. He has been shown to have at times almost inhuman energy followed by a burn out period where he becomes ill and must take to bed. Although he seems cold and shallow most of the time he has shown on a few occasions that he cares for the people around more then he lets on. Unfortantly he empathetic nature is often overshadowed by his ego and ambition. His ambition is so strong that he will do anything to achieve his goals even if it means putting the people that are close to him in danger. Relationships Although Dr. Warthrop doesn't have many relationships due to his line of work and anti social behavior. There are a several people who have gotten past his defenses and have found a person worth cherishing. Will Henry ''Please do not leave me. Will Henry. I will not survive it. You were nearly right. What Mr. Kendall was, I am always on the brink of becoming. And you - I do not pretend to know how or even why- but you will pull me back from the precipice. You are the one... You are the one thing that keeps me Human. ''- Dr. Warthrop telling Will Henry what he means to him.'' Dr. Warthrop and Will Henry have a very interesting relationship. Although they do not always get along Dr. Warthrop has admited multiple times that Will Henry is indespencible to him. Not only is Will Henry an assistant he's also makes sure that the house doesn't fall apart and takes care of the doctor through his maniac and depressive mood swings. Although the doctor often ignors Will Henry he deeply relies on him and has shown numerous times that without Will Henry he wouldn't be able to function properly. In return for Will Henry's survises Dr. Warthrop gives Will Henry a roof over his head and acts like a father/mentor towards the child. Although Dr. Warthrop is described by Will Henry as both "my mentor-and my tormentor." It is clear that they have an intamcy that is closer than a father and son. Jack Kearns Dr. Warthrops views and feelings for Kearns can be described with few words. Although they are more like each other then ether would care to believe nether of them like each other and Dr. Warthrop only contacts Kearns as a last resort. Warthrop frowns upon Kearns methods and thinks of them as morally wrong. Kearns upbeat attitude seems to greatly annoy the doctor and its safe to say that Dr. Warthrop dislikes Kearns very much. Notes and references 1.http://www.goodreads.com 2. http://www.rickyancey.com External Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Monstrumologist See Also Will Henry Jack Kearns Gallery Picture 10.png Picture 14.png Picture 13.png Picture 12.png Category:Main Characters